


Study You

by countdownone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crop Top, F/F, S/M elements, best of both worlds ig, both praise and degradation, loonathedorms probably, soft dom vivi, spent nearly a month parsing out the second half of this, vivi as Kahei, was def worth it, weak bottom haseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone
Summary: None of this would have happened if Haseul hadn't looked so cute in that shirt.None of this would have happened if Kahei didn't like teasing her girlfriend so much.





	Study You

“You’re so pretty.” Kahei murmurs, hands gently pressing into the pale soft skin of the younger girl’s back. The white crop top shirt rides up occasionally as Haseul shifts around, and while there’s _so_ much showing Kahei makes sure to not overstep their established boundaries. Her movements are gentle and loving, fingers slowly tracing the line just above Haseul’s loose black sweatpants and ghosting over the taut muscle of her stomach. Everything she touches seems to be burning.

 

“You’re so pretty.” She says again, leaning forward and softly kissing the nape of the younger girl’s neck. Haseul’s back is turned to her, expression hidden from view; but the throaty, shaky giggle she lets out is more than enough of a hint as to what state she’s in. But just to make sure, Kahei relaxes her hands around Haseul’s waist and checks in.

 

“You doing alright, Seul?”

 

“Yea, but I’m beginning to regret I wore this shirt.” Haseul mumbles, back vibrating against Kahei’s hand with a laugh choked with breathless pants. “I didn’t realize you’d enjoy this so much.”

 

“Hm, but I can’t help it if you’re this cute.” Kahei’s voice is sweet and soft as ever, but the slight sardonic edge to the comment sends shivers down Haseul’s spine.

 

“Sadist.” She says with a pout, and the older girl replies with a low laugh and a rough kiss to the base of her neck. Haseul’s hands lay weakly clasped together in her lap, occasionally gripping her sweatpants with the effort to hold back her moans.

 

“You’re enjoying this though, aren’t you?”

 

Kahei’s voice is laced with mockery, her fingers pressing circles on her stomach. The biting reply of “maybe” earns the younger girl a dig in the side, nails leaving dark pink scratches in their wake.

 

“Let’s not get bratty.” The murmur is hot against her ear and Haseul lets out a strained moan, body flushing with humiliation and arousal. “I’m not asking again.”

 

A hesitant pause earns her a sharp bite on the shell of her ear. Pain and adrenaline shoots through her, and Haseul desperately lets out a whispered “yes.”

 

“Good girl.” A gentle kiss on her jaw.

 

Haseul whimpers- she’s always been so weak to praise- and her hands dig hard enough into her sweatpants that she feels her nails nip at flesh. It’s another dimension of pain that makes her feel everything that much more. For a moment, all she can feel is her own hot breath against her clammy hands and the deliciously painful burn that sears down her stomach.

 

Another rough bite brings her hazy mind into sharp focus.

 

“Seul?”

 

The most she can reply is a strained “please”, and Kahei uses the opportunity to place a quick kiss on her lips.

 

“We have all night, babe. Patience.”

 

Haseul bites her lower lip and nods.

 

“Good girl.”

 

She’s willing to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldn't tell, this is just 'haseul abs appreciation hours' as a fic tbh


End file.
